Love Games
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: Pre crash fic. When Ana Lucia goes undercover, will she bring the con man down or will she have a change of heart? Will the con man con her, or will he just run away from it all? Rated for safety. Sana
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, first of all, this is before the crash, just a little fun fic. Anyway, I was listening to NickelBack, the song "Is that your hand on my Girlfriend?" And for some reason, Sawyer popped into my head. I was all "Man, it seems like Sawyer would say this." But then I thought, "The only way for him to say this to Ana, is if she were undercover or something like that." But the only way for Sawyer, to go out with Ana as a cop, is for him to be coning her. Strangely enough, I created something in my mind. Thus, story idea! Yay! More Sana for me to write! So yes, there is my explanation for this story. Anyway, I don't own NickelBack, nor Lost. Because if I did own Lost, I sure as hell wouldn't have killed Ana off. scoffs Dumb$$e$. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and review!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

**Chapter One:**

"Her Name is Sara Costella. She is rich. Her dad is a drug lord. I need you to get me exactly a half of a million dollars from her," A dark voice explained.

A man from in the corner of the room nodded in understandment.

"His name is James Ford. He goes by the name Sawyer. He thinks your Name Is Sara Costella and that you met him on an online date service. Your dad is a drug lord. He will try and con you sometime into giving him some money. Until then, you are to remain undercover at all costs. You have a job as a cocktail waitress. You are to dress with the clothes provided for you. I hate to break it to you, but most of the clothes are skimpy, it's just how they dress. I'm sorry. This is your one chance to work undercover, if this backfires you are to go back to regular assignments. Though if you get through this, we will see about this being your regular duty," A women explained.

Another woman that looked almost identical to the first woman, nodded.

The darker shaded man slid a black phone across the table. "That is for you to call me to tell me how everything is taking place. Call me sometime every day or the deal is off."

The other man took the phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"You will not be wired, but you must call us twice a day, from the phone in the house that we will give you directions to. It is your stationed house for this current event. If you don't call at least once a day, we will break this off," the woman warned.

The other woman just nodded her ebony curls in agreement.

"Right now, you are arranged to meet her at the corner bar at 5:00PM, which is in 15 minutes. We will supply you with a car, it's right outside. If you happen to skip town, I have a tracking device hidden on the car, I assure you, we will find you. So, that's it, good luck. Oh, and remember, this is a favor from me to you to help pay off debt. Don't make me regret it. Goodbye,

Sawyer."

The man nodded for the last time and disappeared behind the door.

"You have a date with him at you work at 5PM. Your clothes are already at your house. We have a police house stationed right across the street from your house. The address and info on your house is in your bag along with clothes you are to wear on this date. We have 2 cars for you. One outside the station and one inside your garage. I guess that's about it."

The woman smiled and turned to leave. Before she got out the door, the older woman spoke, " Oh and ana?" The woman turned back around. "Be careful."

"Thanks mom, " She and her black curls were gone before anything else could be said.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm about to leave for two weeks, thought you would enjoy an update. ArmyKatAna and Aces' and eights, this is for you. I deleted my shout out list but I may put it back up. Just lettin' you all know ; ) All right, just maybe you wanted me to update, so here it is! I don't own LOST ((nor would I want to, 'cause they killed Ana off)). Enjoy!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

The red Lotus convertible sped to a stop as it parallel parked into a corner bar labeled as "O'Maley's Bar." A black sling back high heeled shoe stepped out, followed by a very short wavy black skirt and a sleeveless white top that showed a little too much around the abdomen area. A full head of lucius long ebony curls with a face that had makeup applied came out after. A shriek of embarrassment flushed the face immediately.

"I don't know how they talked me into this. And did they really have to take pictures? I'm going to kill them, just wait," She mumbled to herself.

She turned around after locking her car. She was faced to face with a man unknown to her. He had a really annoying grin on his face. She wouldn't have said something, but he wouldn't stop staring nor would he wipe the stupid grin from his face. He wasn't bad looking though. Dirty blonde, chin length hair. He had a little bit of scruff on his chin. He was wearing plain jeans, with a whit top. The sleeves were folded to about quarter sleeve and the top button was not buttoned.

"Am I some kind of eye candy, jerk?" She asked roughly.

"I don't know about candy, but you sure are pleasing to the eyes," He continued to smile.

She scoffed and glared at him. "Just so you know, I'm here on a date."

A spark of interest flashed in his eyes. " This just keeps getting better," His grin faded to a sideways smile.

"What is that so post to mean?"

"That means, that I'm your date. Sawyer, pleased to meet ya, chica," He introduced.

Her eyes widened and she immediately panicked. She was afraid she had just blown her cover into millions of pieces. _Does he realize that I'm not who I say I am? Holy shit, he just figured it out. I best just head back off to the police station and quit._

"Well that isn't very polite, wouldn't you like to introduce yourself?" He questioned.

Ana was ripped from her thoughts and took a deep breath. _Just play it cool. Maybe he hasn't realized. Maybe we can just play it off._

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized while trying to regain her composure. "I'm Sara."

"It's fine, I'm used to it,"he laughed.

"Ya, I'm just a little stressed, we're having family troubles again," she lied, making it up as she went.

Worry flashed in his eyes. "Does that include your dad?"

She soon remembered what she was so post to be doing. "No, why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just have troubles with my father. I didn't want you to have the same problems." Sawyer excused himself with a half lie, half truth.

"Oh. Shouldn't we go inside? It's kinda cold."

"It doesn't surprise me, with those clothes."

How bad Ana wanted to t ell his to shut up and slap him. It took all of her will power to keep herself from doing so. She took a deep breath and pulled out a fake smile instead.

They headed in and took a seat on a barstool next to a long counter.

"You said your name was Sawyer, right?" She checked.

"Yep, and you're Sara." She nodded after he asked.

"Tequila and tonic with a wedge of lemon," she told the man behind the bar.

"Beer," Sawyer said simply before turning back to her. "Normally a girl like you has a more defined taste. You know, like wine."

A normal response would've been "A girl like me? You don't even know me!" Along with a drink splashed in his face. She was on the verge of doing so before he spoke again.

"I like that about you. You're not as you first appear."

She smiled before saying, "Thanks, and trust me, I'm not like most girls. In fact, I like to define myself as my own type of girl."

"I figured," he chuckled.

"Why is that so funny?"

"It's nothing," Sawyer replied as he spun his newly arrived bottle.

"Whatever," She shrugged and looked away. It was silent for awhile that was until the second round of drinks came.

"So, where yeah from?" He asked her.

"LA," she said quickly. "You?"

"Can't remember, been an orphan for as long as I can remember," he lied again.

"Sorry," she apologized. She wondered whether he was lying about everything or not. He may have even been telling half truths for all she knew.

"Don't be," he smiled. "Like I said, as long as I can remember. It's no big deal."

"Oh."

The rest of the conversation was filled with general questions and answers. That was until they downed their fifth round.

Sawyer looked to the door and back before saying, "Wanna take a walk? I need to clear my head. Get rid of the buzz."

She nodded, "Sure." She spun around in her chair and hoped down. Sawyer followed and they left the bar.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: Well that's the end. I have to go to bed early tonight. Fathers' day is tomorrow. And by some odd chance if you are a father and you read this story, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! And update is my gift to you. Also the dedication goes to my papi! I love him! Also, to fathers everywhere. And if you're reading this instead of spending time with your dad, get your butt of the computer and go tell him you love him! Ok, no my little speech it over, review before you leave :) PLEASE! All right, nighty night guys! See you in a few weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will update for mouseclick815. She asked me to in another review, so I shall answer to her request. This chapter being dedicated to her. It's hard to make Ana trying to be all nice so work with me please. I don't own anything, so by all means, don't sue me!

Conviently, there was a park just down the street. As they strolled down the street they talked and let in the fresh air. Their was something off about that night. As if Ana's world had been turned upside down and she was enjoying having someone to actually talk about. Of course she couldn't really tell him anything about herself, but she wouldn't mind just being able to talk.

"So, Sara, other than being a cocktail waitress, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Sawyer asked, trying to stir up conversation.

"Exercise," She replied with a smile.

"Thus, the fit body," She grinned. _And tight ass, _he thought secretly.

"And what about you, cowboy? Any hobbies sides blind dates?" _And stealing money?_

"Hmm, well I like to party, if you consider that a hobby." _And coning hot girls such as yourself._

"Interesting. I like to party, but some nights I like to just stay home and pop some popcorn and watch a movie, you know?" _Actually, that's all I used to do before work._

"Never tried it, maybe you could show me sometime," he chuckled.

"Maybe,"She laughed a bit back. The night air had sunk in. She felt refreshed, though the buzz was not completely gone. The air was starting to get a bit chilly, even thought they were in L.A., it had it's breezy nights.

"You look kinda cold, sweetness, want my jacket?" _Did I really just do that?_

"Nah, I'll tough it." _Did he really just do that? _"Thanks anyway, though," She smiled warmly. But before she could object further the jacket was around her shoulders snugly. She laughed a bit inside. She wasn't expecting anything like this from a con man. _I guess that's why he's a con artist. He's smooth and it would be so unexpected._ She sighed a bit. It was unfortunate that Ana couldn't find a man like this that wasn't him.

"Thanks, man, That was nice."

"Don't mention it, chica."

"I'll pay you back sometime."

"I'll be looking forward to it." She was different than most of the girls he had done this to so many times before. She was actually someone he could actually picture himself with. She was tough, but sweet. It was a shame what he was going to have to do with her. He defiantly wasn't looking forward to it.

She coughed a bit, distracting him from his thoughts. He wondered a bit to see if she was okay. Normally, he wouldn't care the least bit. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ This was getting old. He wasn't going to get emotionally attached and that was that.

"You okay, you seem kind of distant?" She asked. _Probably thinking of the easiest way to get in her pants or that fastest way to pull a blind one on her and steal the money._

"Just thinking."

_Exactly what I thought. _"Ah, we got a thinker on our hands."

"Yes and I believe he's quite good at it too."

"A bit modest aren't we?" She laughed a bit.

"Oh and as if you weren't flattering yourself with the exercising thing," He grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You're a bad liar you know that, chica?"

She shrugged, and smiled. "Maybe, I'm trying to get you to think that way," she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're pulling a fast one on me, are ya?"

"Maybe, maybe not," She repeated.

"Now I don't know what to think."

"That's the way I like it. Keep them blinded," She laughed.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

They paused a moment. Sawyer looked to her lips real quick. He noticed how bad he wanted to kiss her. Maybe for enjoyment, maybe for more. The feeling quickly dissolved when he realized he wasn't there for pleasure, he was there for work. If he wanted that money he was going to have to hold out longer.

"How's about we walk back to the bar, I'll get a cab to drive you home and I'll pick you up and we can grab a bite to eat or something and then I'll drop you off at work so you can drive your car home?" He offered

"It's a date," She smiled. _Am I really doing that well?_ It surprised her. She wasn't expecting him to do that, but hey, nor did she expect to be doing this well. She was rather enjoying herself in this, though. If it kept her away from all the regular police cases, she'd be just fine. Only thing was, she feared what would be in her closet when she returned home; That was if she could find it.

A/N: I was talking about her skimpy clothes there at the end. I hope you enjoyed, now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't complain, I'm updating. I'm sorry it took me so long, life's been . . . well a little bit complicated. But I got a bird today, and that cheered me up. I named him Domino! He's so adorable! He sits on my finger and I love him! Anywho, I was listening to Nickleback and the song came across and I had to think about this story and I got inspired to write some more. It's my parent anniversary, so I'm home alone with nothing to do. Anywho, enjoy and welcome my new family member! This is for Domino! but I don't own, don't sue!

She waved goodbye as she got out of the car and to the door. The evening had gone far better than expected and for that, she was happy. For once something had gone right and that was good too, it's just the thing that went right was something she couldn't hold on too. It's like, if she got to close she was going to burn. And man, was she flirting with it. She hadn't exactly fallen for him or anything, but damn, was he hot. She finally got the good case.

She eyed her 'house'. It was kind of hard to see cause the there was no street lights, but the glimmer of the moon was enough for her to tell that the house was, well the biggest house she would ever step into. You know, like get lost in your own house while looking for the kitchen and your afraid to ever look for it again, so you order out all the time. Truth be told, she'd probably need a map to get around, at least for the first two weeks, or a big poster on the walls that say 'You are here' and have a small arrow pointing out your destination.

She turned and saw that Sawyer's car was already half way down the street. She shrugged and walk to her front door. 'Here goes nothing,' she mumbled under her breath. Before her hand could turn the knob the door opened. Her eyes winded as she peered in the door.

"Hey!" A woman smiled in a sing-song voice as she spun the door open.

"Hello?" Ana raised her brow.

"I'm Maria, your housekeeper. Didn't anyone tell you that I was going to be here?" She asked, her words dripping in Spanish accent. Ana shook her head.

"They didn't tell me anything 'sides the address," She shrugged. Maria shut the door once Ana was inside.

"I'm here to protect you as well. A friend of your mom's," She winked.

"Should've figured," Ana rolled here eyes.

"I'm also here to keep an eye on you, you know, make sure nothing happens between the two of you besides kissing."

Ana couldn't believe it. The nerve. Did her mom really think that she would do that with a complete stranger, who, for all she knew, could be lying about his name, and everything around it, like herself. Was she really not trusted that much?

Ana cursed under her breath, but continued. "Yeah, if you don't mind, I just want to get to sleep. Anything else or anyone else, I should say, that I should be aware of?"

"You do have a cat, her name is Isabella."

"Sure, that it?"

"I think so, oh and remember, I've got eyes in the back of my head, so don't you go sneaking out anywhere," She laughed.

Ana rolled her eyes before heading upstairs. Who did her mom think she was? Letting her go on this mission was a trust bond, but sending someone else in to watch her, was exactly like her mother being there herself. Not like she wasn't calling every hour just to make sure she was okay. Normally Ana wouldn't have minded as much as she had, but that was only because her mom's so called friend was supposed to be there to make sure Ana didn't have sex with the man. That was what pissed Ana off so much. She didn't even know the guy that well and she would not be as shallow as to sleep with the guy who was a con-artist.

Ana plodded down the hall as she reached a double door that was white oak with fancy swirls that were painted gold on the rims. Was this supposed to be her room? It was all too much. Ana shrugged as she pushed the two doors open and gasped when she saw exactly what lye behind the doors.

There was a king sized bed with a blue satin comforter. The bars of her bed were a deep gray, a color of which was rarely seen, at least by Ana. Everything else was great too, but the bed had taken her by surprise. The size of the room was nothing to compare with anything else she had ever seen. She could fit a whole circus in there, maybe a bit of exaggeration, but it was still huge.

She walked over to a dresser that had already, conveniently had all of her clothes packed away. She saw a door to her left that was a normal sized door. As she turned the knob a light immediately blinded her and Ana sequenced her eyes. This . . . this was her closet. It seemed to go on for miles. Again, exaggerating, but it had at least 500 different ways to mix and match the close, not counting the dresser. There was a 360 ((A/N: Don't know how to get the degrees symbol up there, so that's what the star is for)) Mirror at the very end. She could see herself in it, still in the same outfit as earlier, but with a different face. It was filled with anger and spite, something Ana had seen more lately than normal. Earlier when Sawyer drove her home, she checked her face in the mirror, and maybe it was just the buzz, but she seemed happy. She didn't think anything of it at the time, but now, it just seemed odd.

She shut the door, refusing to go in it again until she had to change. With one more thing to search, Ana put a light sweater on that she had taken from the closet and peered through her room with wondering eyes. She slowly walked to two curved doors, when put together made an abstract shape. Her sweater was covering everything but the tip of her fingers as she turned the knob, barely nipping the cold that the knob had given off. She walked out, exhaling with her breath showing. Winter was coming weather anyone was ready or not and quite possibly Ana was the only one to know this, but Ana was probably the only one who had to wear skimpy clothes without a choice. Not that she cared as of now. The only thing really important to her was that she felt alone as she stood on the balcony of her huge house. Big house, empty heart.

A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's not much, but it's all I've got, I kinda miss writing some Resident Evil fictions, so I think I'm going to continue that one and I already have some chapters that I need to type, so we'll see. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep up with updates and let me tell ya, it's hard!

DEDICATION: imablodyrockgod, this is for you!! Loved your review for School Days and thanks for dedicating your page to me P I'm so happy you did!

All my reviewers rock!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm on a role! I'm spamming up all the pages P Have fun, I don't own! Love y'all! And remember this chapter is Sawyer's thoughts and I should have some real good sana goodies by chapter seven! Love you!

He waved good-bye and watched her as she slowly walked to the door. She stopped and eyed her house, which is what he found weird, but he shrugged it off. _If I had a house that big, I'd probably look at it like that every time I saw it too._ He drove away as soon as she got to the porch.

He picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial button as he continued to drive. When a voice on the other line finally picked up Sawyer began to speak, "Everything is going according to plan. I got a look at her house and man did you pick a good one. I can't tell how gullible she is yet, so I don't have an estimate for time. I'm not sure, but she kind of seems like a tough cookie to crack. Only time will tell. Now I have to go." He flipped the phone shut and threw it somewhere next to him before turning back to the road.

He could tell that Sara was different. Sara was hiding something. Sara had a secret. Whether or not it was going to effect his money was yet to be discovered. She was a bad liar. Of course, most people where. He had a knack for sorting out the truth, perhaps because he had been lying his way through life, but he could normally tell when a person was lying or not and she defiantly had some things she was hiding, and he could bet he would find out. Besides, it wasn't like she was a cop or anything. ((A/N: poor blind Sawyer P ))

Yeah, she was hot. Defiantly. Hot. Blazing. Very hot. However he put it, it sounded good. He guessed he was just lucky this way. Most of the woman that he or his boss had found had been, eh, pretty. But none had the mocha skin and the dark hair, something he had always been attracted to. So for his sake, he was glad. She seemed to mean well too. Which was another good sign. Everything was going well . . Too well.

Sawyer had never had someone like her, so it was hard to tell her motives. Whether or not her daddy had gone bankrupt and she was trying to get money from him. Or maybe she was one of the innocent ones. Ones that he had turned . . . well, not so innocent. He had his ways with those ones. Or maybe she was on to him, maybe she knew why he was there. . . Nah, anyone who knew would never risk it. But he always had to be cautious . . . Just in case.

Like he said, he was highly attracted to her. She was gorgeous in every way, shape, and form. He could tell she liked to work out, like she had said. She was tan and seemed to stay that way all year; possibly, slightly more in summer, but still brown in the winter. She seemed to have flawless hair that would look great anyway she put it. He'd like nothing more than to run his finger through it. Her eyes. You could get lost in them. Warm, chocolate brown, like a daze of Charlie's Factory ((A/N: Don't own that movie either.)). There was at least one thing he liked about everything. So things would go smooth as butter on his side.

But would she stand for this? Would she find out and sick her daddy's guards on him? Would she be hurt? . . . since when did he care about that? It didn't matter. He would find a way to get out of it . . . he always did. He was a heartbreaker. It was just in his blood. Like his mom . . . but he wasn't going to get into that one . . . not now. He would never forget his past . . . not like his past would let him anyway.

He turned the corner and into the parking lot of his current hideaway. He couldn't let her know where he was, because then she might break it off if she found out that he was actually a lowlife nobody who lived in an apartment with paper thing walls. You can here the screams and moans throughout the night. That might stir up a problem, especially with daddy. God ((A/N: no offense)), would he be screwed then.

This one may be his final blowout. He wanted to earn a bunch of money, pay the guy back and then move far away. Try to forget everything. Maybe move to a beach or something. Settle down and never be heard from again. At least that's what he wanted. It all depended on this one woman. This one gorgeous woman.

He couldn't be more lucky.

-o0o-

A/N: That's the end. My past chapters have been pretty short, but I'll make up for it. I promise. It's just I mostly only have weekends to fuss over my stories, and I'm trying to get 'em all updated. Plus it was hard to fill a bunch of pages with just pure thought. Now that's hard. For me at least. Well review and I hope to update a little before I'm off in Lucy land D 'night!


End file.
